


Kosmo is a Good Boy

by IronScript



Series: Voltron Drabble Collection [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Especially Keith, Everybody Loves Lance, Lance is lonely, Lion road trip, M/M, Pre-Relationship, animals love Lance, devious Krolia, he deserves all the treats, kosmo is a good boy, season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 15:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15754206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronScript/pseuds/IronScript
Summary: While on their way to Earth (oh so slowly), Kosmo decides to spend some time with a new friend.





	Kosmo is a Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: As always, I have nothing to do with Voltron.
> 
> Enjoy! <3

Kosmo whined low in his throat as he nuzzled into the palm of Lance's hand, causing the human to automatically start scratching before his eyes had even opened.

"Hey, Kos." Lance yawned, rubbing behind his ear more firmly as he blinked slowly, trying to determine what time it was, though the fact that they were out in the middle of space didn't really help with that. "Aw, are you feeling lonely, buddy?"

Not particularly, Kosmo thought to himself contently, eyes shutting in bliss as the human managed to scratch his favorite spot. But you are, aren't you?

And since Kosmo had become rather fond of the human donned in blue (despite the other two-legged ones calling him red for some reason), he wanted to see if he could help with that.

If only his own boy would get past his own uncertainties regarding the blue one then he could help Kosmo cheer him up, but until Keith got his act together it was up to him.

At least Lance appreciated him.

* * *

 

"Wait, where did my space wolf go?" Keith realized a few hours later once he'd woken up, though he hadn't yet sent out a wake-up call to the others.

"Don't worry, Keith, I'm sure Yorak is fine." Krolia assured him.

Keith cringed.

It was bad enough that Yorak had almost been his name, but the fact that she'd then taken to calling the wolf that made it even worse. Thank god his dad had been there to suggest a more normal name.

"Well, wherever he is, he's not in Black." Shiro said with a yawn, glancing over some of the consoles that kept track of that kind of thing.

Keith frowned before opening the comms.

"Hey guys, wake up." he called to the other Paladins. "I don't suppose any of you picked up an unexpected passenger during the night?"

He ignored the grumbles about being woken up, having taken to heart Shiro's advice about routines being very important to keep up in situations such as the one they'd found themselves in.

"What are you even talking about?" Hunk groaned. "Pidge, did you find more of those trash caterpillars or something?"

"They aren't caterpillars." said girl sniffed, though the effect was somewhat ruined by her yawn. "And no."

"Paladins, it is far too early for this." Allura sighed. "Keith, can you elabor--"

"Don't worry, he's with me." Lance spoke up suddenly, accidentally cutting the princess off.

"He who?" Romelle wondered.

"Kosmo." Lance said, the word being distorted as he yawned in the middle of saying it, bringing up his tablet to show them how Kosmo had curled around his upper half protectively, Lance having used him as a pillow, though the space wolf certainly didn't seem to mind, still sleeping soundly.

"We're not calling him that." Keith muttered with a pout, trying to distract himself from how cute the two of them looked cuddled up together like that.

"You were outvoted." Pidge said with a shrug.

Keith sighed. "Anyway, time to get up, guys."

Lance sat up slowly, stretching his long limbs, and Keith averted his eyes slightly with a flush as a strip of skin was put on display, the other Paladin's shirt having risen slightly.

Luckily anyone who may have noticed was too busy groaning about waking up, otherwise he was sure that Pidge, at the very least, would have teased him, and the Alteans would probably have asked awkward questions that Keith didn't particularly want to answer.

"Oof!" Lance let out a surprised grunt, bringing everyone's attention back to the video connection he hadn't yet cut short, the sight immediately earning a few snickers and outright laughs.

Apparently Kosmo hadn't been too pleased with his cuddle buddy trying to move away from him, and had plopped down right on his stomach, knocking him back down to the bed before laying down on the human, making himself comfortable and looking at them through the comm with narrowed eyes, daring them to try and move him.

"Seriously?" the Red Paladin groaned out, trying to gently nudge the wolf off of him. Keith, more familiar with the wolf's stubbornness, knew that using so little force would do nothing, but of course Lance wouldn't want to risk hurting the animal.

Kosmo was hardly fragile and actually rather enjoyed roughhousing (making him a perfect fit for Keith himself), but Keith couldn't help the warm feeling in his chest at the other's consideration.

He was so doomed.

"Um, guys, a little help here?" Lance said after a few minutes of them watching his many failed attempts to get out from under the stubborn wolf.

Keith whistled a short tune, something that usually brought Kosmo (ugh, now he was starting to say it, too) to his side.

And it did, but not like anyone would have expected.

Because Kosmo, the devious canine, brought Lance with him, and suddenly Lance was settled comfortably into the Black Paladin's lap, the two staring at each other in bewilderment with wide eyes before they realized what had happened.

"Kosmo!" they both protested, Lance hurriedly getting to his feet and Keith face-palming in an attempt to hide his blush.

It didn't work. Lance was too flustered to pay attention, but everyone else certainly noticed, if the muffled giggles and snorts were anything to go by.

Kosmo went up to Krolia, who took advantage of her son's distraction to reach into her pocket and pull out a treat the Hunk had made for him, ruffling the wolf's fur proudly and giving it to him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like it! :D
> 
> Also, feel free to check out [My Store](https://www.etsy.com/shop/RayvnashesButtons)!


End file.
